Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a fuel cell vehicle that travels by being driven by an electric motor powered by a fuel cell. Conventional fuel cell vehicles each have an exhaust duct structure including an exhaust duct connected to a rear side of a fan box provided with a fan for guiding air to a fuel cell. The exhaust duct is divided into a first exhaust duct through which air having cooled the fuel cell is guided, and a second exhaust duct avoiding a vehicle body frame and connected to a rear side of the first exhaust duct, the second exhaust duct discharging the air from the first exhaust duct from a rear end of a vehicle body therethrough.
The exhaust duct is used not only to discharge humid exhaust air emitted from the fuel cell during power generation, but also to dilute and discharge hydrogen discharged from an anode of the fuel cell at regular intervals to the outside of the fuel cell vehicle to maintain steady power generation of the fuel cell.